The primary objective of this effort is the production of a unified mammalian histological nomenclature. Materials from both the "Nomina Histologica Veterinaria, (NHV), a Working Draft" (Mexico City, 1971) and "Nomina Histologica" (Leningrad, 1970) and their revisions, as agreed upon in joint meetings of both veterinary and human histologists, will be incorporated into a unified listing. Dr. Hullinger will be in continuing communication with the working members of both the veterinary and human subcommittees in his work. Dr. Hullinger will coordinate this editing task while working at Cornell University with Drs. Habel, Sack, and Evans of that Anatomy Department who are likewise members of the International Committee on Veterinary Anatomical Nomenclature.